Chemicals are widely used in daily production and research activities. Some chemicals are hazardous during the usage, storage and transport processes. Frequent and unavoidable accidental leakage, disclosure, loss and other accidents not only pollute the natural environment, but also affect people's everyday life. Therefore, the appropriate logistics containers for chemicals, especially for some hazardous chemical reagent during the isotope analyzing of earth science, samples, can effectively prevent metamorphism and leakage of hazardous chemical substance during storage and transport, and can greatly reduce accidents like disclosure, combustion, explosion, corrosion, poisoning, etc.
Existed storage and transport containers for hazardous chemical substance usually are made of glass, plastic and metal. However, the traditional containers do not have heating, refrigerating or heat preservation functions so that cannot provide a safe storage environment for some liquid hazardous chemicals, and stabilizers cannot be added to the chemicals according to their properties to maintain stability. During logistics, the storage and transport containers are not bulletproof, stab resistant, shockproof and anti-disclosure. In addition, the hazardous chemicals cannot be automatically neutralized in emergency with the aim of reducing environment pollution.